Water is essential to life. It is a vital nutrient helpful to every part and function of the human body. Adequate hydration is necessary to maintain healthy mental and physical performance. For example, water aids the body in performing its digestive, circulatory, absorption, and excretory functions. Without the appropriate levels of hydration, the body will not perform these functions properly. Water constantly must be added to the body. Without doing so, dehydration becomes a serious concern.
Dehydration occurs when the human body does not have as much water and fluids in it as it should to maintain bodily functions. Dehydration is caused by too much output of water and bodily fluids with too little intake of water and fluids. Left unchecked, dehydration can escalate quickly into severe dehydration. Severe dehydration is a life-threatening emergency.
Related utility patents known in the art include the following:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,683,869, issued to Wilcox on Aug. 4, 1987, discloses a breath transfer device.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,958,888, issued to Wagner, III on Jun. 14, 2011, discloses a circulation apparatus and method.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,883,185, issued to Duncan on Apr. 26, 2005, discloses a survival suit.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,415,453, issued to Anderson et al. on Jul. 9, 2002, discloses a low temperature thermal insulation garment utilizing the wearer's exhalant.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,038,698, issued to Smith on Apr. 2, 1977, discloses a one-piece rainsuit and face mask.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,490,501, issued to Crowley on Feb. 13, 1996, discloses an avalanche victim's air-from-snow breathing device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,417,574, issued to Talonn et al. on Nov. 29, 1983, discloses a liquid drain for a patient breathing apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,220,664, issued to Teetzel et al. on Jul. 17, 2012, discloses a powered hydration system.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,810,493, issued to Resnick on Oct. 12, 2010, discloses drink tube system for a respiratory protective device.
The foregoing patent and other information reflect the state of the art of which the inventor is aware and are tendered with a view toward discharging the inventor's acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information that may be pertinent to the patentability of the technology described herein. It is respectfully stipulated, however, that the foregoing patent and other information do not teach or render obvious, singly or when considered in combination, the inventor's claimed invention.